She's Like The Wind
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A. Ela é tão inacessível como o vento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gente eu ando escrevendo demais, alguém me segura! x.x**_

**_Essa fic me surgiu meio do nada, me segurei e segurei mas não aguentei e escrevi. É um presente de mim para eu! Mas espero que todos gostem!_**

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Era por volta de 06 horas e 50 minutos da manhã e os alunos de certa escola estadual procuravam suas respectivas salas. Estavam todos ansiosos, não para estudar, mas para conversar com os amigos, fazer bagunça, azarar as gatinhas e jogar a interclasse da escola. Tudo, menos estudar de fato.

Pelo menos era assim para certo repetente. Novamente no 3º ano do Ensino Médio. Entrou na sala como se fosse o dono da mesma e jogou o caderno sobre a carteira ao fundo. Era alto, forte e belo. Tinha longos cabelos azuis todo repicado e olhos da mesma cor. Trazia um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e já se foi se apresentando e enturmando com os rapazes que lá já estavam.

-Ah não! Eu não acredito!

-O que foi?

-Ta vendo aquele grandão ali?

-Aquele bonito?

-É ele é bonito mas é um inferno! Ele se acha o tal e não faz nada a não ser azucrinar as nossas vidas! Ele repetiu de ano pelo visto. E tinha que cair bem na nossa sala?

Roselane, Mariana, Heloísa e Thais sentavam perto umas das outras e sempre que podiam se comunicavam baixinho ao fundo.

Roselane era a mais bocuda! Fala mais que a língua agüenta e gostava de divertir as amigas. Tem os cabelos cacheados, castanhos escuro e bem compridos, e a mais baixa.

Mariana era a sensata. Sempre ponderava todos os assuntos e raciocinava sobre tudo e as melhores formas de resolver as questões de forma mais sábia. Tem um cabelo crespo, castanho claro e vive preso num rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor.

Heloísa, melhor amiga de Mariana, mas mais despreocupada com as coisas. Gosta de escrever e pouco entende das matérias que são dadas... É uma bela negra. E por fim...

Thais, a lenta do grupo. Do tipo que se você conversar com ela e mesmo que ela esteja te olhando enquanto você fala, ela diz: "hã?" É avoada e distraída e fala pouco. Era péssima pra entender ciências exatas. Tem cabelo castanho escuro, curtos, olhos da mesma cor e pele morena.

Esta última até prestou atenção na conversa iniciada por Roselane. Manteve-se escorada na parede, já sentada na carteira, parecia querer dormir, mas não deixou de notar no rapaz quando Roselane falou dele. Aos poucos, sua mente vagueou e não ouviu o restante do assunto.

-Thais, to falando com você! THAIS!

-Hein? –como de costume quando surpreendida, arregalou os olhos voltando-se para a colega- Falou comigo?

-Não! Com o vento! Estou falando desse rapaz aí ó... o repetente.

-Ah, sei... o que tem ele?

-Como o que tem ele, Thais? Acorda! Vai dizer que não conhece?

-Eu já vi algumas vezes. Ele tem um irmão né?

-Um irmão? -Perguntou Heloísa, interessada-

-É irmão gêmeo. Mas esse passou facilmente e já prestou vestibular. –explicou Mariana organizando os materiais-

-Esse aí acha que é popular. Não vou com a cara dele mesmo! Ele mexe com todo mundo achando que é o melhor!

-Rô, você sabe o nome dele?

-Só você não sabe, Thais. É Kanon!

-Hum, a Thais, eu e a Mariana...

-Vocês são um bando de desinformadas!

-Ele nunca mexeu comigo...

-Tadinha... é lerda demais pra notar! –passou a mão pelos curtos cabelos da colega expressando dó-

-Você acha?

-Thais, ele pode até não ter chegado em você, mas já peguei ele te olhando!

-Mesmo?

Mariana virou os olhos não acreditando como sua colega podia ser tão lesada. Thais passou um bom tempo reparando melhor no "novo" rapaz até a aula começar.

* * *

**Ehhhh... não sei se essa vai pra frente também, mas como eu estou me presenteando, quem sabe? xD É a primeira vez que me coloco numa fic e estou um pouco assustada! Ai! x.x**

**Mariana, Heloísa e Roselane foram realmente colegas do 2º e 3º colegial e ainda encontro a Helô de vez em quando. Essa fic alem de tudo foi "momento nostalgia". Saudades dessas meninas e da bagunça que fazíamos xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mishelly 87: _**_É bom mesmo lembrar das coisas boas da vida ^^ Esse negócio de me expor na fic não é tão dificil quanto eu imaginava mas da sim um friozinho xD Brigada pela review. Bjos_

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Com o passar dos dias, as aulas ficavam mais complicadas para certa pessoa, que a cada dever, a cada trabalho –que por sinal eram intermináveis- a cada explicação, sentia retornar à primeira série.

As aulas de matemática, física e química eram as piores, onde vivia por coçar a cabeça, morder o lábio inferior, ou quando não estava tão dormia no meio da aula.

Também não é necessário dizer que havia bagunça mesmo no terceiro ano e os professores cansados dos alunos fingiam não ligar.

-Thais! Thais acorda!

-Hum? Que foi? –levanta a cabeça tendo a cara toda amassada e ainda com sono-

-O professor de física acaba de passar um trabalho!

-Outro? Ele acha que sou escrava dele, que só tem sua matéria, que eu não faço mais nada da vida?

-Se continuar dormindo assim durante a aula até eu vou achar isso!

-Ah, Helô! Me erra vai!

Espreguiçava-se bocejando quando um pequeno pedaço de papel foi jogado sobre sua mesa. Surpresa olhava para os lados procurando quem havia feito aquilo e encontrou o repetente, sim o próprio tal de Kanon, com quem durante um mês e meio não trocou uma palavra sequer, olhava para ela com receio, estando sozinho como estranhamente costumava ficar.

Devolveu o olhar estranhando ele ter feito aquilo no que ele respondeu parecendo mais tranqüilo com um sorriso de canto. Heloísa via toda a cena e deu um sorriso malicioso para a amiga.

-Hum, Thatha! Recebendo bilhetinhos!

-Para com isso Heloísa! –repreendeu sem graça e resolveu abrir o bilhete-

_"Já que o trabalho é em dupla eu gostaria de fazê-lo com você se não se importar... Topa?"_

Arregalou os olhos ficou sem resposta a principio. Heloísa não suportou a curiosidade.

-Me conta o que ele mandou!

-Ele quer fazer o trabalho comigo!

-Hum que bonitinho, Tha! Aceita!

-Mas coitado Helô! Ele vai fazer tudo sozinho porque não sei nada! Não é justo!

-Eu não acredito que você ta pensando nisso agora, Thais!

-Claro que sim! Além do mais! Como eu faço? Eu só o conheço porque somos colegas... nunca falei com ele antes! Fico sem graça!

-Deixa de ser boba, garota! Anda, aceita. Ouvi falar que ele é bom em física, além de ser esse gatinho que você vê! Já pensou se ele estiver de olho em você?

-Hunf! Ta bom... só se for no dedinho do meu pé!

-Eu to falando sério! Ele ta esperando resposta ó!

Olhando de volta pra ele disfarçadamente, estava de cabeça baixa e vez ou outra olhava no rumo dela enquanto batucava a caneta sobre a mesa, vez ou outra trocando palavras com colegas. Pensou um pouco, mais um pouco, um pouco mais...

-É... acho que não vai arrancar pedaço né?

-Ah e depois me conta como foi!

-Helô! O que você tem na cabeça?

-Cérebro!

-Hum... sei...

Voltou-se ao bilhete e no verso dele escrevia a resposta que tentou jogar de volta ao rapaz que de tanto esperar ficou impaciente e se distraiu com os colegas e acabou recebendo o papel na cabeça.

Segurou o papel antes que caísse no chão e olhando na direção de Thais percebeu sua expressão sem jeito e um pedido de desculpas. Sorrindo de volta abriu a tão esperada resposta.

_"Por mim tudo bem! A gente combina depois da aula, pode ser?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kurayy: **Então miga a gente vai dar muito certo XD Tadenho do Camus por que? *lesa-mor* E como eu disse, vc non atazana u.ú_

**Mishelly 87: **_É claro que tive que levar em conta que Kanon é "aquele" tudo de bom neh XD Onde ja se viu fazer trabalho com repetente feio ahsuahsuahsuhausha E acredito que vai ser difícil concentrar nesse trabalho *abana*_

_**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** eu tenho medo de comentários assim, sabia? i.i_

_**Lya Mizuno:** Óia ela akê tamém *Q* *morde* O que é mol mesmo? _

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Finalmente! O sinal indicando o fim da aula naquele bendito dia foi tocado! Thais tinha a cara mais amassada do mundo. Nem era preciso lavar o rosto pra ir pra escola, era só ir do jeito que acordava e ninguém ia perceber nada. Costumava ser a última a sair da sala, não tinha pressa em arrumar as coisas pra ir embora. O ônibus sempre demorava mesmo.

Heloísa e Mariana também costumavam sair junto com ela, mas Heloísa percebeu que "alguém" ainda não havia saído.

-Mari, vamos na frente...

-Mas a Tha...

-Ela vem depois né, Tha?

Mariana percebe a presença de Kanon esperando alguma coisa e desconfia. Heloísa vira pra Thais e dá uma piscadinha e Thais como sempre não entendeu nada.

-Err... tá!

Somente quando dependura a alça do fichário no ombro e olha pra porta se lembra!

_Ai! O Kanon! Droga... o que faço agora?... Bom, o jeito é ir lá falar com ele e..._

Enquanto tentava começar um esboço mental sobre o que dizer a ele, nem percebeu quando "A Muralha" parou diante de si.

Olhando pra frente, via de modo claro a camiseta do uniforme cair perfeitamente sobre seu corpo malhado e bem definido, e aos subir os olhos devagar...

_Caramba como nunca percebi o tamanho desse homem?_

-Olá!

Assustou novamente. Sua voz era grave... firme e forte, como ele inteiro parecia ser. Tremeu dos pés à cabeça com a bela figura máscula e bem feita diante de si. Não apenas seu corpo tremeu mas também sua voz parecia não querer sair.

-O-olá!

-Então... onde e quando você prefere?

-O quê?

Más companhias fazem isso. Colocam besteiras e mais besteiras na mente inocente das pessoas e é só ouvirem esse tipo de pergunta pra saírem da realidade, como Thais e sua mente fértil.

-O trabalho de física...

-Ah sim... é... onde você decide mas quando... o mais rápido possível! Amanhã de manhã? É sábado mesmo aí a gente já faz e você fica livre o resto do dia...

-Por mim ficaria nesse trabalho o dia todo...

-Quê?

Não, dessa vez ela não entendeu errado, mas disfarçou diante do sorriso terno de Kanon dirigido a si que a fez desejar esconder o rosto por dentro de si mesma como fazem certos desenhos animados.

-Mas por mim tudo bem amanhã cedo. Vai ser melhor pois meu irmão vai estar em casa e você poderá ficar mais a vontade...

-É melhor mesmo que ele esteja... Peraí? Na sua casa?

-Sim, eu moro bem perto daqui. E como eu disse não ficaremos sozinhos, fica despreocupada...

-Sei...

-Eu não sou nenhum estuprador!

Enfim ele abriu um sorriso mais largo que fez Thais esquecer de vez o assunto.

-Thais?

-Hã? Quê? Ah sim , pois é... então... concordo!

_Concordo com o que mesmo?_

-Bom, esse é meu endereço. Te espero lá as nove?

_Por que eu tenho que ir pra casa dele? Isso que dá ser retardada, Thais, não sabe nem conversar!_

-Ta bom... pode ser. Mas já aviso que não sei nada de física!

-Isso eu já tinha notado!

-Como assim?

Ele apenas sorriu e se despedindo a deixou falando sozinha saindo apressado do colégio.

-Que atrevido!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bentoph: _**_Calma que o ano tá pertinho do fim e a Física não atormentará mais, mas acredite, de uma forma ou de outra você vai sentir saudades dessa época boa... Eu que dormia no meio da aula garanto XD Meu terceiro ano também só tinha trapo xD~ E no segundo ano a turma era a mesma, então... u.ú_

**Mishelly 87: **_Sim, na casa dele! Já pensou? Ah meo Deus, será que Kanon será tão rápido assim? XD E non, eu sou inocente, não tenho mente perversa i.i _

**_Kurayy:_**_ Nem virou casal ainda menina x3 Ainda u.o ashuahsuahsa To vendo mesmo que somos mais parecidas do que imaginamos o.o~ ahsuahsuahsuahsuahusha brincadeirinha XD_

**_Lya Mizuno:_**_ Gostou do mal feito né? u.ú Eu não queria ter essa mente fértil, mas enfim *com auréola na cabeça* eu sou inocente u.u~ Fiquei na mesma com o mol, tb n sei o q eh massa molecular shaushuahsuahsua XD *baka*_

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Acordou cedo, bem cedo... Na verdade dormiu muito mal... bem mal!... Enfim, tinha que fazer o bendito trabalho na casa onde viviam duas coisas espetaculares apenas e um deles lhe ajudaria a ganhar uns pontinhos no trabalho de Física.

Lucro!

Pensando melhor, pelo menos por alguns dias era uma garota sortuda... escolhida pelo rapaz mais lindo do colégio!

_Mas e se ele for tão bom de física quanto eu?... Tô lascada!_

Arrumou os cabelos curtos apenas passando um pouco de água pra que aquietassem e sacudiu a cabeça deixando os fios caírem como quisessem. Ajeitou mais um pouco deixando outros fios formarem uma singela franja bem discreta e passou a mão por trás pra que não ficasse muito arrepiado.

Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta larga e completou com seu tênis. Amarrou uma blusa de moleton ao quadril caso precisasse e logo acrescentou um brinco pequeno aos furos que faltavam nas orelhas. Tem três furos em cada lado.

Colocou os óculos. Pegou materias de física e foi pegar o ônibus.

Estava tensa. Não gostava muito de sair de casa e menos ainda pra ir pra casa de alguém que alguém de acabara de conhecer. Pior! Ia pra casa daquele monumento grego maravilhoso fazer o trabalho só os dois...

-Calma Thais... isso vai passar... é só uma manhã que passar voando!

Tímida? Não tanto. Acanhada? Ah isso sim, ao extremo! Dentro do ônibus era como estar dentro de uma lesma, mas até que enfim chegou! Descendo perto do colégio pegou o endereço no bolso de trás da calça. Nem mesmo começou a andar e se sentia perdida.

_Ok, senhor Kanon... a gente acerta as contas quando eu tirar nota máxima nesse trabalho! Ai do senhor se isso não acontecer!_

Andou. E quanto mais andava mais acelerava o passo. Andava olhando para cima, para as placas até que...

-Achei! Agora a casa...

Olhou o número e olhou onde estava. Não é que tinha parado bem na frente?

Era um portão com grades e com as janelas grandes quase dava pra ver lá dentro. Percebendo que havia movimento respirou fundo e tocou o interfone escandaloso. Esperando que atendessem, eis que surge uma cabeça pro lado de fora da porta.

-Espera um pouco!

_Eu já estou esperando..._

Não demorou muito até que um belo ser sai com um molho de chaves na mão e ao encontrar a que procurava abria o portão para ela.

-Você deve ser a Thais, certo?

-Sim...

_E você não é o Kanon! Mas é tão perfeito quanto!..._

-Pode entrar, por favor. Kanon dormiu demais hoje e está no banheiro. Pode ficar a vontade tá?

-Obrigada.

-Ah! Me perdoe, sou o Saga!

-Prazer...

_Prazer imenso!..._

-Eu tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar aqui em casa. Kanon logo te recebe!

-Ok.

É... não conseguia falar muito no primeiro contato. Estava sem graça até demais a medida que adentrava na casa. Era tudo muito organizado e limpo. Chegou a ficar bastante impressionada com o que viu.

Sentou-se no sofá e deixou os materiais ao lado. Apreensiva, passou a mão pelos cabelos e batucava os dedos. Impaciente pegou um de seus livros e começou a folhear. Entao ouviu um barulho. De onde estava via a porta do banheiro e de lá veio o barulho da porta se abrindo. Ao levantar os olhos não pode esconder a reação.

Primeiro, o coração disparou, depois a temperatura de seu corpo subiu, daí arqueou as sobrancelhas e logo em seguida ficou sem fala. Imediatamente abaixou a cabeça. Só não corou porque a pele morena não deixa mudar de cor.

Kanon não teve uma reação muito diferente. Saindo do banho, ainda tendo apenas a toalha cobrindo-o desesperou-se! Pediu licença baixinho e foi direto ao seu quarto. Não resistiu e começou a rir da situação lá dentro enquanto Thais cobria o rosto com uma das mãos.

-Thais, Kanon já saiu do banheiro?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem ter coragem de olhar para o gêmeo e sua voz nem saía de tamanha vergonha.

_Eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho e correr daqui!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kurayy: _**_Ai miga, será que ele quer mermu? *se ajeita e faz olhar sexy* ahsuahusashausha Sim! Tenho que pegar Kankan xD~ Mas não logo, calma... ;D_

**Mishelly 87: **_Continue aproveitando bem o tempo assim vio? xD Cê vio menina que cena divina? Esse grego eh td de bom, perfeito, lindo, gostoso, malhado e maravilhoso na minha frente de toalha eu quase morri x.x"_

**_Lya Mizuno:_**_ EPA! O QUE É ISSO? Ò.Ó *ciumenta que dói*_

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

-Errr... bom dia, Thais.

Sai um Kanon meio corado do quarto, já vestido com uma bermuda e uma camisa regata, exibindo os braços plenos de músculos.

-Bom dia, Kanon.

Levanta do sofá uma Thais praticamente sem voz de tamanha vergonha que sentia de ter visto aquela beleza rara, sem igual, única... quer dizer... dupla, sentindo ainda mais calor vendo aqueles braços fortes à mostra.

-Vamos pra mesa da cozinha? Deixei os materiais lá pra gente trabalhar.

-Por mim tudo bem.

Normalmente ficariam tímidos no começo naturalmente, mas o acontecido colaborou muito pra isso. Kanon queria quebrar o clima e deixá-la mais confortável.

-Já tomou café? Saga deixou sobre a mesa podemos tomar antes de começar o trabalho.

-Ah, Kanon eu... não tomei café não, mas, prefiro fazer o trabalho logo.

-Hum... entendo. Espera só um pouco.

Kanon limpa a mesa e guarda intens, colocando outros para lavar e por fim ajeita seus materias sobre a mesa.

-Fica à vontade, Thais. Nem água você aceita?

-Eu vou aceitar... Ta muito calor né?

Sentou-se numa cadeira qualquer e deixou os materiais sobre a mesa também enquanto Kanon lhe servia água gelada em um copo grande.

-Obrigada, Kanon.

Toma água devagar, esqueceu de dizer que não tomava água gelada. Não descia bem pela garganta e por causa dos dentes sensíveis. Kanon senta bem ao seu lado e ainda aproxima a cadeira da dela. Olhando para os lados, Thais temia estar completamente só com ele e fica nervosa.

-Cadê seu irmão?

-Não sei... deve estar no quarto dele estudando também. Ele passa horas nos livros se deixar...

-Ele deve ser muito inteligente...

-É... é muito sim... chega a passar raiva! Vamos ao trabalho?

-Ah... vamos logo que quero ver isso terminado!

Aos poucos eles se soltaram e passaram a se tratar como colegas. Kanon tentava explicar a matéria e fazer o trabalho enquanto explicava o que fazia. Não entendendo, Thais só coçava a cabeça com uma expressão claramente de quem não compreendia uma palavra sequer. Olhou para a letra de Kanon e assustou.

-Você faz e eu passo a limpo, que tal?

-Eu sei que minha letra é feia mas não esculacha, né? Deixa eu ver a sua...

Pegou assim sem pedir, como se tivesse liberdade, o caderno da colega e olhou curioso.

-É... eu acho que seria uma boa ideia...

-Eu sei!

-Mas como eu tava dizendo...

-Nem vem Kanon! Eu to ficando zonza tentando entender essa porcaria.

-Porcaria? Isso não é porcaria! São leis que regem o universo, a nossa vida, leis das quais você depende!

-To vendo que você gosta disso!

-Sou apaixonado!

-E pelo que mais é apaixonado?

A pergunta fora completamente inocente pois referia-se a coisas que ele poderia gostar muito não importa o que. Mas ele não viu dessa forma, pois suas paixões não eram muitas e... bem... Kanon apenas a olhou nos olhos de forma intensa. Logo disfarçou e virou-se para o que fazia...

-Não quer terminar o trabalho logo?

Ela estranhou a reação dele. Era como se houvesse coisas em sua vida que preferia esconder. Preferiu não insistir.

-É... quero sim...

Aos poucos, Thais percebia que Saga não era inteligente sozinho. Kanon tinha grande conhecimento e facilidade. Ele ainda tentava explicar a ela o que fazia, e ela acabou pegando algumas ideias e até conseguiu fazer um dos exercícios que fora corrigido por Kanon.

-Hum...

-Errei tudo né?

-Apenas resultado.

-Apenas?

-Ora! Isso é grande progresso! Não deve ficar chateada. Isso aqui mostrou pelo menos que você aprendeu como fazer!

-É... pensando por esse lado. Sabe que... depois que se aprende fica até divertido?

-Entendeu por que gosto de Física? Não só de Física, claro...

Já estavam de fato descontraídos, conversando como quem estava pra iniciar uma bela amizade. Thais bem que tentava ajudar Kanon no trabalho, mas o que conseguia era arrancar risos do colega com suas respostas absurdas. Quando ele mostrava o erro, ela caía na risada.

-Ah, não Kanon! Deixa de ser mau! Eu vou tentar fazer uma...

Tomou dele o trabalho e com muita dificuldade começou a resolver outra parte do mesmo. Percebeu então os olhos deles fixos no que ela tentava fazer.

-É... Kanon... eu sei que posso parecer um pé no saco mas... detesto fazer algo com gente me olhando! Simplesmente não consigo!

-Acostume-se, menina! Eu tenho que te ajudar e vou olhar você fazer sim!

-Ah então não faço mais!

-Mas como é pirracenta garota!

-E você é um chato!

Mostrou língua pra ele que riu da ação infantil da colega.

-Olha... se der muito trabalho eu tiro seu nome e você fica sem nota!

-Você nem é louco de fazer isso!

-Ah eu sou sim!

-Então eu faço!

Tenta tomar o trabalho da mão dele que movia os papéis pra todos os lados impedindo-a de alcançar. Por fim escondeu atrás de si, por dentro da camisa e Thais ainda tentava pegar ficando bem próxima ao corpo dele não percebendo sua real intenção. Mas tal brincadeira não dura muito, pois Thais tem a paciência do tamanho do orifício de uma agulha e havia ficado sem graça ao se ver tão próxima do rapaz.

-Adriano! Me dá isso agora!

Falou nervosa chegando a assustar o rapaz que lhe devolveu os papéis.

-Como sabe que me chamo Adriano?

-Vi no seu caderno, oras!

Tomou os papéis da mão dele e voltou a tentar resolver tendo que aturar os olhares dele. No fundo era divertido deixá-la nervosa, ficava até engraçado!

Já estavam praticamente no fim. Quando não tentava resolver um problema, passava a limpo o que Kanon fazia o que acelerou muito o trabalho dos dois.

-Ah, finalmente! To praticamente tonta!

-Ficamos bastante tempo aqui pelo jeito.

Virou-se e olhou o relógio da cozinha. Arregalou os olhos!

-Passou da hora do almoço faz tempo! Isso explica meu estômago roncar!

-Seu irmão deixou marmita aí atrás de você! Parece que ele já almoçou.

-Que horas?

Virou-se novamente para procurar a marmita. Vendo-a levantou-se e foi separá-la para os dois.

-Faz poucos minutos. Você tava muito concentrado mas eu vi quando ele entrou. O que está fazendo?

-Servindo você, ué.

-Não Kanon! Vou almoçar em casa!

-Que mané almoçar em casa, garota! Olha a hora, nem compensa! Tem comida suficiente pra nós dois aqui! Anda, me faz companhia!

-Você é a pessoa mais chata que ja conheci, sabia?

-Ah, vê se te enxerga Thais!

Riram. Enfim o trabalho estava pronto, só faltava juntar tudo e fazer uma capa. Kanon nunca teve um trabalho tão organizado e Thais nunca se saiu tão bem em Física. É... parece que eles se completaram dessa vez...


	6. Chapter 6

**Mishelly 87: **_Mas eu consegui \o Sou forte! E ainda aprendi alguma coisinha de nada *-*_

**_Lya Mizuno:_**_ Eu sei disso boba, eu tb tava brincando =P afinal vc sabe que Milo Tb eh importante pra mim *faz carinha de choro* shuahsuahsuah vc pode só por isso Xd Que bom que gostou do capitulo fia, Kanon não há de parar por aí._

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

_Domingo, casa dos gêmeos..._

-Bom dia, Saga!

-Bom...

Saga passou por Kanon meio atarefado. Aliás sempre estava atarefado desde que passou no vestibular. Kanon passou por ele assobiando e tomou a iniciativa de cumprimentar. Costumava ser o contrário, Kanon era mais desligado e Saga o cumprimentava.

-Kan... você está bem?

-Melhor que nuca, irmão! Por quê?

-Hum... por acaso isso tem a ver com aquela moça que veio aqui ontem?

-A Thais?

-Sim.

Saga encarou Kanon nos olhos esperando sua reação. Já estava desconfiado e agora mais ainda que Kanon pareceu ficar nervoso.

-Ah... Saga... imagine! Ela é apenas uma colega...

-Eu te conheço melhor que ninguém, Kanon! Você conhece essa menina há pouco tempo e já parece vidrado nela! Eu vi isso ontem!

-Ah, Saga!

-Kanon...

Ele suspirou demoradamente. Não tinha como escapar de Saga que conhecia todos os seus passos, olhares, sorrisos e intenções.

-Está bem, Saga... você está certo nas suas deduções...

-Eu sei disso! Mas desde quando você se interessou por essa menina? Ela tem até um jeito estranho... parece mala!

-É justamente desse jeito estranho e diferente que eu gosto! Ela não é descuidada mas também não é fresca, cheia de não me toques... quer dizer... alguns não me toques ela tem sim... mas ela é mais simples. E quanto à sua pergunta... bom eu... acho que nesse ponto você não prestou atenção ou simplesmente disfarcei bem...

-Como assim?

-Saga, eu me senti atraído a essa moça desde a nossa oitava série!

-Quê? Como pode isso? Eu nunca tinha visto essa antes!

-Mas eu sim... ela entrou na escola na sétima série e logo nos primeiros dias eu a vi. Nessa época ela ainda usava cabelos compridos, eram ondulados, na altura dos seios... Sempre procurava meios de vê-la nos intervalos. Acredito até que você não tenha reconhecido, pois aqueles cabelos curtinhos eu só vi esse ano, cheguei a me surpreender com a mudança repentina e radical dela, mas eu gostei do resultado. Deu um ar mais... rebelde e ao mesmo tempo infantil a ela... Ano passado, no fim do ano... eu...

-É por isso que você andava preocupado final do ano passado! Não eram suas notas! Era essa moça! Kanon... por favor não diga que você só repetiu de ano...

-De proprosito, Saga. Pra ficar perto dela. E acho que está dando certo!

-Você não presta! Seu louco!

-Não pense que estou atrasando minha vida... apenas... dei uma pequena pausa pra depois não me sentir culpado de talvez ter perdido uma oportunidade!

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

_Segunda-feira, 3º ano Turma C_

Pra variar, Thais já estava em sala de aula... dormindo. Havia chegado cedo e estava sozinha em sala. Alguns de seus colegas apenas deixaram materiais sobre a mesa e ficaram do lado de fora batendo papo até a aula começar.

Uma das coisas que mais odiava era acordar cedo seja pro que for e sempre tinha que correr pra se arrumar pra ir pra escola. Arrumar as madeixas curtinhas que muitas vezes ficavam de pé quando ela acordava, era a parte mais difícil. O jeito mais fácil na correria era enfiar a cabeça debaixo da torneira. Sempre chegava de cabelos molhados.

Dormir. Junto a comer, cantar e dar risada, era a coisa que mais gostava de fazer. Mas seu sono nem sempre era respeitado, e nem podia exigir que fosse numa escola cheia de adolescentes barulhentos e escandalosos. E nesse dia levantou o rosto da carteira com o mesmo marcado com o fichário que lhe serviu de travesseiro, pois levou um susto daqueles quando uma mão pesada bateu forte em sua carteira.

-Kanon! Seu moleque!

-Bons dias, Thais! Não é hora de dormir agora!

-Então fique acordado você... pra mim não tem hora...

Ia voltando a deitar quando ele a puxou pela camiseta, sentado atrás de si.

-Trouxe o trabalho?

Thais acordou de vez com a pergunta. Ficou sob sua responsabilidade colocar capas, terminar de passar a limpo... Ela nunca ficava segura quando lhe faziam pergunta semelhante. Abriu o fichário e desesperada começou a procurar.

-Ai, nem me pergunte que eu entro em pânico!... Aqui está!

Fez que ia esfregar o trabalho na cara dele, que riu, pegando o trabalho da mão dela e conferiu.

-Ainda bem que fiz com você!

-Por quê?

-Senão nem eu ia entender o que escrevi!

-Ah eu concordo, foi mó trabalhão decifrar esses códigos! Parece que pulou a aula que de caligrafia!

Brincavam entre si com liberdade. Viviam na verdade tirando sarro da cara um do outro, mas se divertiam muito apesar de ser apenas a terceira vez que conversam.

-Acho que eu durmi na aula como você...

-Blé! Engraçadinho!

Mostrou língua pra ele e só então se tocou de uma coisa.

-Você não senta do outro lado da sala?

-Hoje e depois e depois e até quando eu achar melhor eu sento aqui atrás de você!

-Me erra véio!

Já falou rindo e falou alto, ele riu também. Aos poucos seus colegas chegavam ocupando seus lugares. O aluno que se sentava atrás de Thais não se importou de ceder o lugar a Kanon. Ele se sentia vitorioso. Jamais pensou que fosse tão fácil se aproximar dela como amiga. Embora ela parecesse às vezes isolada e até metida, como diriam alguns... era apenas de poucas palavras, mas acessível. E Kanon também soube se aproximar da forma correta, sutil, apenas na amizade. Mas percebeu que ela não se entregava a interesses românticos com facilidade mesmo se estivesse interessada também. Sua maior dúvida era: o que será que se passa em seu coração e em sua mente?

* * *

**Eu to feliz com essa fic. Além de ser um presente de mim para eu (xD), vocês podem saber mais sobre mim =D~**

**Algum leitor: e desde quando saber de vc eh interessante? ¬¬**

**Desde quando eu quis que fosse ò.ó Vai encarar? *pose de lutador de boxe com direito aos passinhos***

**Enfim... realmente a informação sobre meu cabelo é verdadeira, sim... ja fiz até amizades com pessoas que me achavam metida xD Sim, ocasionalmente eu sentava no fundão \o/ Sim, eu dormia o tempo inteiro e tudo aquilo de comer, cantar e rir muito eu amo demais xD Sim, eu gosto de brincar com todo mundo desse jeito tb... tirando até sarro, quem não gosta ja deixa avisado =P Sim, quando não conheço bem não converso muito, na vdd n sou de conversar mesmo xD**

**Algum leitor: Tem certeza? O.O**

**Sim, pois é, pois é, pois é...**

**Até a informação de que entrei em certa escola na sétima série e que minha turma do terceiro ano era C são verdadeiras... *nostalgia total***

**Ahn... acho que é só por hoje. Falo pouco normalmente, mas tem dia que viro matraca e hoje é um desses dias! Então me vou feliz! \o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mishelly 87:** _Se é bom... Ainda mais quando a nova amizade se chama Kanon *-* Eu demoro a perceber que tem a fim de mim (coisa rara) de proposito. Vou explicar. Sou uma pessoa muito desconfiada e facil de gostar de alguém... pra não me machucar ou me iludir eu prefiro me fazer de cega pra depois não concluir que eu estava enganada Xd_

**Margarida:** _Minha magavilhosa! Fiquei feliz de ver você aqui também me vendo contar meus podres (pessimo exemplo). Ritmo acelerado? Bom até o momento em que você mandou a review tava mesmo. Muitas ideias, fics que fico ansiosa pra atualizar, mas acabei voltando pro flogao como Sailor Marte e agora to atrasando tudo! Bjos!_

**Kurayy:** _Outra morta viva da minha lista! Achei que tinha escapulido de vez! Gostou do meu cabelin? Um dia te mando foto pra vc ver como é XD Kanon is love sim mas é MEO XD ahsuahsuahsuahsua_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Passaram-se poucos dias desde que o bendito trabalho de física foi entregue. A nova amizade chamava a atenção de toda a turma, em especial, de quem era mais próxima de Thais. Era estranho ver Kanon como um jovem diferente da fama que levava. Era educado, gentil e acessível, além de muito atencioso com Thais, claro, e inteligente. Sempre estava atento às aulas e as melhores notas da sala eram dele.

-O que está olhando Roselane?

-Esse Kanon.

-O que tem ele?

-Essa aproximação dele e a Thais não é estranha pra você, Mari?

-Pra ser sincera sim. Mas o que tem de errado? Eles se dão muito bem!

-Temos que ficar de olho Mariana. Kanon pode estar só fazendo cena pra enganar a Tha!

-Eu duvido muito.

Heloísa ouvia a conversa e de imediato se intrometeu. Como estava mais próxima dos dois, sentando bem na frente de Thais, podia observar melhor.

-Helô, já nem conto muito com sua opinião!

-Ai Roselane! Isso dói pôxa! Eu fico mais perto deles e posso dizer o que vejo!

-Nem sempre o que se vê é a realidade! Eu não acredito nesse Kanon!

-Por causa de fama? Rose a gente nunca sequer falou com ele até então! Não acha que pode estar julgando pelas aparências? Só porque ele é grande, forte e parece durão?

-Não Heloísa! Ano passado ele fazia bagunça pela escola inteira! O fim do ano foi um inferno com ele aprontando!

-Agora que a Rose falou eu percebi uma coisa, gente!

-Que foi Mari?

-Foi somente no fim do ano que percebemos que ele existe por ele mesmo chamar a atenção dessa forma. Anteriormente só reparávamos nele e no irmão por serem belos! E sempre que notávamos isso Kanon sempre andava com o irmão e outros colegas, mas sempre se mantiveram discretos! Então eu me pergunto? Se Kanon sempre estudou aqui e permaneceu na dele até o fim do ano passado, será que ele não queria algo diferente? Deve ter um objetivo! Podem notar que o comportamento dele esse ano é idêntico ao que costumávamos ver nos intervalos!

-Bem observado, Mari!

-Sabem que... eu nunca reparei isso?

-Rose, você só repara no que te interessa!

Heloísa fala em tom de brincadeira. Roselane fica pensativa e volta a observar o rapaz que conversava com Thais de modo animado no fundo da sala, em seus lugares.

-Mas eles ficam muito juntos, não acham?

-É... às vezes parece que coisas podem vir por aí!

O casal de amigos nem nota que eram observados. Conversavam baixo. Pra que deixar que outros escutem sua conversa tão prazerosa?

-Que vergonha!

-O que foi?

-Suas notas! Olha só! A maioria é nota máxima que você tira em provas e trabalhos... Senão fosse sua ajuda pra eu receber a nota máxima pelo trabalho eu estaria perdida! Eu vou acabar repetindo justo o terceiro ano!

De repente lembrou-se que Kanon era repetente e cora muito. Daí começa a tentar se corrigir...

-Ah Kanon! Perdão! Eu quero dizer que...

-Ei calma, jovem! Ta tudo bem! Minhas razões pra repetir de ano não foram exatamente as notas?

-É... vendo você agora é dificil imaginar como foi repetir de ano.

-Comportamento. Foi meu "castigo"!

-Mas você é comportado!

-Um dia eu te explico melhor, Thais!

-Você é misterioso!

-Eu sei... Aos poucos eu deixo você desvendar meus mistérios!

Seu olhar e sua voz eram atraentes e sensuais, deixando Thais perdida nos gestos e palavras. Procurando resposta, ela se irrita com a situação e fica parecendo uma menininha, deixando Kanon mais encantado.

-Kanon Adriano Alasehirius!

-Olha ela sabe meu nome completo!

-Eu gravo as coisas. Pelo algumas coisas, com certa facilidade.

-Então grava isso... 79856345!

-Que isso?

-Meu celular!

-Ah não assim também é abuso! Me dá por escrito!

-Só se você me der o seu!

-Pra você me encher o saco? Ta bom eu dou!

Trocaram os numeros de seus celulares. Pra alegria de Kanon eram da mesma operadora e poderia ligar pra ela à vontade. Mas é claro que a princípio a timidez fala mais alto. Até se sentirem em liberdade pra ligar levaria um tempinho.

Sempre que estava com Kanon, Thais se sentia diferente, mais feliz e até protegida. Kanon era uma companhia agradável que chamava muito a atenção da maioria das garotas no colégio que o cobiçavam pela sua beleza. É claro que Thais reparava no quanto Kanon era incomumente belo, mas com o tempo sua personalidade o tornava ainda mais bonito ainda.

Invejas era coisas comuns entre as moças que queriam muito estar no lugar da sem graça e sem sal da Thais. Mas como gosto não se discute...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurayy_: _**_É bom mesmo se contentar com o Camus u.ú Sou gulosa mesmo pelo Kanon *o* Cada segundo ele fica mais gostoso XD Aliás a senhorita ja sumiu outra vez! Ah que povo trabalhoso! (olha quem fala)_

**_Mishelly 87: _**_Mas eu me acho mesmo sem sal... e tenho certeza que Kanon também acharia XD Ta vc me deu uma pequenina razão para meditar! Valeu XD Beijos! _

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **_Minha auto estima ja não presta, por isso escrevi aquilo XD Ignore! Obrigada, quando a gente se achar de novo no msn eu te uso como beta então XD_

**___-Xxxxxx-_**

Meia Noite. Um horário gostoso pra se esparramar na cama e babar a noite inteira sem mais preocupações. Afinal, a hora de acordar estava ainda longe. Thais podia se mexer como quisesse, bagunçar o edredon como quisesse e dormir ouvindo baixinho uma música a noite inteira! Melhor ainda, podia dormir o dia todo no dia seguinte, já era fim de semana outra vez! Ah como estava tranquila!

Estava tudo muito bem, estava tudo muito bom. A música era calma, lenta e apaixonada, perfeita pro sono daquela noite. Quando de repente ...

**Triimmmm**

**Pof**

-Maldição! Isso é hora desse celular tocar? Por quê sempre esqueço de por no silencioso ou de desligar?

Caiu da cama de tanto susto. Nao era muito fã de telefones celulares e odiava ter seu sono gostoso interrompido por um desses. Debruçou-se na cama e catou o aparelho. Era uma mensagem.

_Olá, minha linda! _  
_Te mando essa mensagem pra desejar uma noite excelente, excelente sono e que os anjos te protejam!_  
_Sempre estou pensando em você!_

_Kanon_

Arregalou os olhos com a primeira mensagem que recebeu de seu colega, Kanon. Surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo da mesma e ficou dúvida se respondia. Deitou na cama outra vez e releu a mensagem. O coração bateu de forma estranha, diferente... Mas deixou o celular ao lado e sua tranquilidade naquela noite fora substituída por uma sensação de ansiedade, olhando para o aparelho como se esperasse uma segunda mensagem que não vinha. Pegava o celular vez após vez, não podia negar o quanto aqueça mensagem a tocou, a deixou feliz, como uma adolescente em uma nova experiência.

**-Xxxxxxxx-**

A única luz iluminava o quarto e a face jovem que não conseguia dormir abrindo e fechando o flip do celular o tempo do todo. Sem camisa, usando apenas uma sunga, estava debaixo de um edredon que o cobria até a região da cintura. O braço direito levado para trás da cabeça servindo como um segundo travesseiro e os cabelos molhados. Seu físico bem definido estava exposto como raramente acontecia. Mas se sentiu confortável praticamente despido.

Esperava ansiosamente uma resposta à mensagem que mandou a sua colega e mais nova "amiga" Thais. Estava apreensivo por ela não lhe dar nem um toque pra avisar que recebeu!

_Será que ela não recebeu minha mensagem? Vou mandar outra... Nao pensando bem... Ela talvez esteja dormindo e amanhã vai ver... Além do mais eu... não quero parecer desesperado ou que estou correndo atrás... Se bem que se eu não correr atrás... Posso ficar sem... Ai Meu Deus!_

Kanon sentou-se na cama. Estava bem alerta e com o coração agitado sem conseguir tirar a cabeça da morena. Tinha que criar coragem, e foi o que fez.

Rápidamente digitou o número que ja sabia de cor e colocou na orelha escutando chamar.

**-Xxxxxxxx-**

Assustou-se outra vez, mesmo com os olhos grudados no celular. Pensou ser outra mensagem e rápidamente pegou o celular e percebeu que era chamada... dele!

Segurou o celular contra o peito não acreditando que ele realmente fazia aquilo. Mas no fundo estava feliz por receber tal atenção do rapaz mais inteligente, simpático, educado e lindo que havia visto! Ele parecia perfeito demais para ela, que não via nada de especial em si. Não sabia exatamente porquê ele lhe concedia tal atenção.

Olhou outra vez para o celular. Ele era insistente pois ela demorava e ele não desistia. Resolveu atender antes que a ligação caisse e ela se arrependesse de perder essa chance. Atendeu receosa.

-Alô?

-Thais?

-Eu!

-Te acordei?

-Não.

Ela sorriu e ele parece ter percebido. A voz dela se fez agradavel e mostrava contentamento por estar falando com ele.

-Ah bom que. Eu fiquei preocupado, achei que dormia cedo.

-Às vezes! Mas e você? Não pretende dormir?

-Assim que desligarmos. E acho que terei uma das noites mais bem dormidas da minha vida!

-Por quê?

-Porque com certeza ouvir sua voz é o que vai me fazer dormir bem! Bem e feliz!

-Não seja bobo, Kanon!

-É Verdade! Eu gosto da sua voz!

-Obrigada! Tambem gosto da sua!

Ambos estavam meio sem jeito um com o outro. Não sabiam exatamente o que dizer mas estavam felizes. Que bom que Kanon teve iniciativa.

-O que vai fazer amanhã à noite, Thais?

-Nada. Ficar só vendo TV em casa, comendo salgadinho e esperando passar o tempo!

-Sozinha?

-É! Por quê?

-Ah que tédio! Vamos sair, fazer alguma coisa interessante!

-Tipo o quê?

-Ah ... ir ao cine, lanchonete, ver pessoas, movimento, conversar... sei la... Fazer piquenique...

-À noite, Kanon?

-Ué... Que que tem?

-Ah... sei não...

-Então... posso ir pra sua casa ver televisão e comer salgadinho com você?

-Nossa! Oferecido!

-É só dizer se deixa! Se disser que não eu entendo!

-Ah... Vamos sair então. Outro dia me faz companhia, pode ser?

-Beleza! Eu vou te buscar...

-Que lindo ... ele vem me buscar de Ônibus!

Ambos riram.

É. Mas nem se atreva a levar dinheiro!

-Por quê?

-Eu vou pagar tudo!

-Uau! Que cavalheiro!

-Saga que me ensinou!

Risos outra vez. Kanon e Thais estavam cada minuto mais à vontade no telefone. Desligar? Talvez ao amanhecer ou depois... Era tão agradável, parecia que se falavam pessoalmente. É certo que nem se compara, pois sentir o perfume forte e másculo de Kanon era estar no paraíso, sentindo seu corpo reagir àquele agradável perfume com... desejo? Talvez nem soubesse que tal sensação estranha que sentia quando olhava seu rosto, seu corpo, ouvia sua voz e sentia seu perfume, era um desejo forte, uma atração fatal, quase selvagem, que era recíproca.

Mas se mostravam tão fortes que se seguravam e um não percebia o desejo do outro. Havia algo que eles queriam mais do que desfrutar e aproveitar dessa loucura que os dominava. Queriam a presença um do outro pra se conhecerem, se admirarem, conversarem. Eles estavam alienados demais pra imaginar que tal atitude faria surgir neles algo muito maior que a atração física. Algo que na verdade tanto completaria como equilibraria tal desejo a ponto não pensarem apenas em si mesmos de modo egoísta. Sua bela demonstração de autodominio era difícil, mas fazia com que ambos se sentissem respeitados e queridos um pelo outro, mesmo ainda acreditando que aquilo não passaria de uma bela amizade.


End file.
